


Up against the wall

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [27]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: In which Shelly can't tell Jefferson no and there is a nice wall available.





	Up against the wall

This was probably the worst place possible to do this, Shelly thought as Jefferson pushed him up against the wall, but he wasn’t complaining. He had never felt like this about anyone; this desperate need to be closer, as close as possible, ravenous for Jefferson’s touch. 

“Shell-” his young lover panted as he leaned down to kiss his neck. “I need you.”

“Yes,” he groaned, “anything.”

Strong hands found his ass, gripping hard, Jefferson groaning in his ear. Shelly could feel his erection dig into his stomach and immediately hardened in response. He wound his arms around Jefferson, pulling him close, both of them groaning at the contact.

 

“Here?” Shelly couldn’t help but laugh, the situation absurd. Anyone could see them: it was broad daylight, and even though this particular area of campus was unused that didn’t mean that no one ever used it as a shortcut. 

“Here,” Jefferson’s hand were already undoing his belt, his kisses eager. 

His passion made Shelly feel daring, suddenly not caring if half the college walked by just then. Not as long as Jefferson kept kissing him as if the only air available was his breath. 

“Okay,” he breathed, his hands finding and fumbling with the zipper in Jefferson’s impossibly tight jeans.

 

They kept kissing, desperate, hands roaming under clothes and over bare skin, onlly the minimum needed to press and grind together.

“Fuck” Jefferson gasped between kisses, “I need to be in you babe, please-”

“Yes,” Shelly agreed, wrapping his hand around Jefferson’s cock and stroking with confident, well-practiced movements. The other man groaned, pumping his cock into Shelly’s fist, his fingers finding their way down between Shelly’s buttocks, stroking and pressing.

“Lube” Shelly gasped, “we don’t have-” 

Two fingers were pressed into his mouth in response. 

“Suck.”

Saliva wasn’t exactly ideal, but they didn’t have anything else and it wasn’t just Jefferson who needed this, wanted this, couldn’t wait until they got home. 

 

So he did as he was commanded, sucking on Jefferson’s finger in a mimicry of what he wanted to do to his cock, but that  _ could _ wait until they got home.

He gasped as he was roughly turned to face the wall, raising his arms to brace himself. Jefferson was plastered against his back, hot breath against his neck, as his wet fingers pressed into Shelly’s ass.

 

The preparation was quick, probably too quick, but they were both too turned on at this point to take it slow.

“Fuck me,” Shelly demanded hoarsely, and then he bit down on his fist to keep from crying out as Jefferson thrust into him, burying himself to the hilt at the first thrust.

“God!” One of them moaned, but he didn’t know who. 

Jefferson fucked him hard, almost brutally, and it was glorious. Shelly parted his legs as far as he could with his trousers in the way, offering better access. In response, Jefferson bit his neck in just the right spot that always drove him wild. 

“Ah! Harder!” 

Jefferson’s hand groped for his cock, pounding into him almost too hard, just right, perfect. His rhythm was quick, and it was clear that this was going to be one of those fast, furious fucks that always left them both weak-kneed.

“I love you” Jefferson nigh-on whimpered against his overheated skin. 

Shelly groaned, pushing his hips back to meet him.

“Love you too” he managed, head falling back to offer more access to his neck. 

 

Jefferson was moaning continuously in his ear, hips slamming against his hard enough that Shelly suspected he’d have bruises later. It was just what he needed, but not enough.

“Touch me” he demanded, and one of Jefferson’s strong, calloused hands immediately wrapped around his straining cock.

“Yes,” he groaned, “yes, babe-”

“Shelly. Oh god.”

“More.” 

Jefferson leaned against him, back against chest, hips against hips, rutting almost desperately. It should probably have hurt, but he didn’t feel anything but pleasure. Intense, almost overbearing pleasure.

“Fuck” he gasped, “Jeff-”

He didn’t manage to say anything else, the name cut off by a cry he didn’t have time to muffle. 

His come painted the wall in front of him, and it was just dumb luck that he didn’t get anything on himself.

“Fuck!” Jefferson cried, too loudly, as he slammed in once, twice, and then he was coming too. The feeling of his young lover coming inside him made Shelly sob with pleasure, hands scrabbling uselessly at the wall in front of him.

 

Jefferson collapsed against him, panting for breath.

“That was fantastic” he eventually said.

“Get off me” Shelly replied, “I’m going to be late.”

Jefferson laughed, nuzzling into his neck.

“You’re the teacher. They can wait.”


End file.
